


mashup

by fortyfive_rpm (2davidbeckham3)



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2davidbeckham3/pseuds/fortyfive_rpm
Summary: "Oh," he starts, lips curling back into a smug smirk. "You've started stealing my socks, now?"
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Keith Richards
Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	mashup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fyeahgila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/gifts).



> Inspired by The Crystals' [Then He Kissed Me](https://youtu.be/MSkum4B162M) and the Beach Boys' [Then I Kissed Her](https://youtu.be/geHQ3eEpMDs)

There's a song stuck in Keith's head. It's not easy to strum along to the generic harmonies echoing in his skull. It's not one of his, that he knows for sure. It's the primary reason why he wants to get it out, he doesn't want to put a cover on the Stones' upcoming album. 

He's getting a hint of a Brian Wilson vocal that's chased away by the sound of approaching footsteps. 

"Hello, hello." Mick's cheerful greeting makes Keith look up. "I thought I heard you down here." 

Keith doesn't stop playing, but takes care to strum softer now that he has company. "Couldn't sleep," he mumbles, annoyance seeping into his tone. 

By the looks of it, Mick couldn't either, the dreaded notebook in his hand as he pads over to the studio couch. At this point, Mick probably sees tour dates and calendars in his sleep. 

Mick hums in agreement as he throws himself down on the sofa. He opens his mouth to speak before snapping it shut, narrowing his eyes. "Oh," he starts, lips curling back into a smug smirk. "You've started stealing my socks, now?"

The accusation makes Keith pause. He looks down at his chevron-patterned stocking feet. He would've never bought himself these. "Yeah," he acknowledges, then looks back up at Mick. "And?" 

Mick's slung his leg over the armrest, his own bare foot on full display. "Yves Saint Laurent. Spring Collection." Mick shrugs before turning his attention back to the journal in his hand. He doesn't quite downplay the laughter in his voice. "I'll get you the catalogue if you wanna buy me replacements." 

Keith doesn't respond, he has other things to worry about instead of buying Mick another pair of socks. Namely, getting this damn song out of his head. 

Instead of chasing the chorus, he starts playing from where he remembers. This time, he hears the vestiges of a female singer accompanying the melody. Not a Beach Boys song, after all, he concludes with a pull of strings. It doesn't help him in the slightest. 

He's back playing the chorus, or what he thinks is the chorus when his attention drifts back to his uncharacteristically quiet companion. 

Mick's curled up on the sofa, now with both legs crooked over the armrest, head pillowed on the seat cushion. He's chewing on the cap of a red ballpoint pen while he rests the journal against his thighs. The awkward position has pulled down the V of his Henley, exposing a small tear in the collar above the second button. 

"My shirt looks good on you." 

Mick looks up at the playful jab, eyes crinkling with amusement. "Glad you agree, it looks better on me than you." 

Keith snorts. "I wouldn't go that far." 

It only takes two more chords before Mick breaks the relative silence. 

"Are you trying to play The Crystals or the Beach Boys?" Mick's dropped his pen, but he's looking at Keith with the same scrutinizing look he gave his journal. 

Keith's fingers falter at the epiphany. He sighs with relief at finally knowing the song that's been plaguing him all day."Neither," Comes his embarrassed reply. "Both," Keith amends with a self-deprecating laugh. He segues into the opening chords of _Wouldn't it Be Nice_. It's a sloppy, uninspired rendition and he's quick to slip back into what he was playing before. 

" _And then he kissed me,_ " Mick sings. "All you had to do was ask," he adds, matter-of-fact. 

Keith's eyes snap over to Mick. "About the socks?" Keith's mouth moves out of its own accord, caught in Mick's steadfast gaze. 

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> I basically discovered the Beach Boys' song last night so I just had to write it in!
> 
>   
> AJ Jardine sings lead in the Beach Boys song, but took inspo from a YouTube comment that said that he "sounds exactly like Brian."  
> 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @keith-richard  
>    
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
